Amy's Choice
by OXBollyKnickersXO
Summary: JUST heard of the coming up ep, Amy's Choice and having seen the pics and read the synopsis I just HAD TO write a fic! I actually cannot wait until May 15th! Rated T for language and a bit more later....
1. Chapter 1

5 years. It had been 5 whole years since the Doctor had got into his blue box.

"I'll be 5 minutes!" He had promised me brightly. I waited......and waited......and waited. 5 minutes turned slowly into an hour then a day. Eventually I gave up. Clearly he was breaking his promise to me again, and it hurt so much more this time, having seen the wonders of the universe.

After everything in Venice with Rory, I had agreed that I did not want to marry him, not really and so I was to travel with the Doctor. 5 minutes he had told me, just to sort out a TARDIS blip whilst I packed some of my own clothes. This was a long 5 years.

I sighed as for the umpteenth time his face flickered through my mind; I could actually hear it, the sound of the TARDIS wheezing. I must be going mad!

And yet the sound shut off and I could hear a door open and close. "It isn't real." I told myself. But I had to check anyway. Just in case. And there it was. The TARDIS! In full view of my window with the Doctor waiting patiently outside it.

I heaved myself out of bed and padded across the room to grab a big cardigan. I struggled down the stairs and popped my head out of the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a cold voice.

He looked up, surprised. "I'm waiting for you to pack up your stuff, come on! Let's get going then!"

My face was blank as I looked across my bedraggled lawn into his face and I heard a movement upstairs, I must have woken him. "Doctor," I began, unsure how to continue. "It's just. You're late. Again." My voice must have been pretty unfriendly as his face was wary as he replied. "What like a day?"

I stepped outside and his eyebrows shot up. "More like 5 years." I watched his eyes roam across my body.

"Amy..." he whispered in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter's from the Doctor's POV, wanted a little change so I think I'll do alternate chapters from Amy/11's POVs **____** Apologies for the major angst in this chapter but all is not as it seems! **_

_**OBVIOUSLY I do not own Doctor Who ;( or Matt Smith *sniffles* shame.**_

She stepped out of the doorway and my gasp was audible, "Amy..." I whispered in shock. How could I have made this mistake? I thought I'd double checked! Her swollen belly stared at me and for one of the first times in my life I was truly speechless. What was I supposed to say to Amy Pond, the girl who waited, the girl who I abandoned?

"Well." Well???? Is that the best I can come up with? I kicked myself internally.

She didn't smile, her cold gaze made me shiver, I had never seen a look like this on her face before, not even after the 14 years. 5 years. How did that happen?

"Yep." Was all she could give me.

We stood in silence for a while, me staring at her bulging midriff. Eventually I managed to spit out, "So, is it..." I made a beak gesture in front of my nose. That had made her smile before, now, nothing.

"Yeah, _she_ is Rory's." The silence continued.

"Um, well congratulations then!" I managed to muster this up; I began to say something else when she interrupted me.

"5 YEARS!" she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DOCTOR? 5 FUCKING YEARS!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. I stayed silent. "And now look at me;" she choked out, "I'm pregnant from a one night stand with my ex-fiancée who I told I was leaving for you!"

Tears stung my eyes. I had really screwed everything up. Suddenly a figure appeared at the door. Rory. In pyjamas looking bleary eyed. He took in the scene before him, Amy sobbing uncontrollably and me just standing here like a total lemon. "Amy, what's going on?" he finally asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She pushed it off. "Nothing Rory, go back to bed."

"So are you two...?" I trailed off not wishing to ask the question aloud. "No." said Amy firmly. "He's just around for the sake of the baby." I saw him wince at the finality in her voice and felt ashamed that a part of me was happy for that. Rory looked unsure but, seeing this was a conversation he best kept out of, he made his way back into the house and up the stairs.

I finally felt the ability to move and walked over to her. "Amy," I began.

"No. I'm sorry Doctor but you've done it again. Her voice broke, "You've broken my heart."

Fresh tears began to fall and as I reached her I made to put my arms around her once slender frame but she backed away, a disgusted look across her sweet features. "Don't touch me." She spat. It hurt. For her to look at me like this, it really hurt.

But this wasn't right. For me to be consistently late, this just didn't make any sense. I took a step back as my brain worked on overdrive. This could not be real, it just couldn't, I mean, I made doubly sure that I would be 5 minutes, I promised and I was sick of breaking her trust in me.

I ran back to the TARDIS and could hear her disbelieving "WHAT?!" from behind me. I checked the dates I had set. 5 minutes. This was all wrong.

I ran back out to Amy who was stood in the same place. "Amy, Amy, Amy this is not real, this is not happening, I am NOT 5 years late this is a mistake and I'm going to fix it." She looked cynical. "No really Amy, I've encountered something similar before where a friend of mine had a whole parallel world created around her where she had never met me. She had to fix it to return to reality and this feels to me like that is the case."

Amy had gone shockingly pale so I led her indoors and sat her down. "Right. Amy. Looks like we have a mystery to solve!"....


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK so sorry for the delay, I wasn't too sure where I was going with this as my first idea was similar to the actual episode Amy's Choice, but now I've decided to go somewhere else with the story. I'm afraid that I must apologise to all you Rory lovers but he's going to be taking very much a back seat in this, I just love the 11/Amy togetherness too much. Lots of angst in the coming up chapters! ==================================================================================**_

I felt, wrong. Just wrong. I felt like I had just been doused in ice cold water and it was like I wasn't really there. The Doctor was pacing back and forth muttering to himself but the black was clouding my vision.

"..and so if we can just find out what this all means, why everything is like this we.." I heard him slow down his rambling and stop. All of a sudden his face was level with mine, concern in every line of his expression. "Amy?" I heard him say through the fog. Everything was dull, I saw his lips move but there was no sound. Just, silence.

Suddenly it was back. I gasped in surprise and grabbed the Doctor's arms. "Doctor what was that?" I voiced my fears.

"I don't know." His slow answer did nothing to reassure me. He continued to watch me. "Amy, I'm going to have to go for a minute to the TARDIS, I need to do some checks." Oh for crying out loud, not again, this was just taking the piss. I saw him take in my expression and he took my hands to help me up. "You're coming with me." It wasn't an option and I wouldn't have it any other way, he wasn't leaving me now.

Rory came down the stairs at that exact moment, he was so annoying and had got worse since the Doctor had left. The Doctor looked uncomfortable and mumbled something about the TARDIS and left. "Um, sorry but where are you going?" I turned, not an easy feat I may add, and looked into his eyes, "Rory, I'm going with the Doctor now. There's something that needs to be fixed, I don't know what's going on but I'll see you ok?" I really hoped he wouldn't make a fuss now. But!

"No Amy you're about to have a baby, seriously! Any minute and now you're leaving? With HIM!" His outrage was fair, but since when did I care. He was so hideous to me, taunting me at every opportunity when the Doctor left me.

I snapped at him then, "Rory, look. I was going to leave with the Doctor for a reason and we both know what that is." I saw him crumple a little, I lowered my voice as I continued, "I love that man out there even after he left me and I would follow him to the ends of the earth and back but I won't let him know that. Not now." His look was resigned, finally he was getting it. "You've been great with the baby thing and all but come on, you were leaving town when I told you and it's taken you months to get used to the idea of being a dad, neither of us are ready for this so stop playing the martyr and accept that I'm going with the Doctor." With that I left. It might have been more impressive was I not waddling, God I was huge!

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS as I made my way (slowly) towards him and through the door he held open for me. As soon as we were in he made sure I was sat down on the couch next to the console he began jumping around pushing a button here, turning a tap there until the familiar sound of the TARDIS' wheezing filled the room. I had really missed that sound and even under the bizarre circumstances, I smiled.

"Now, ok, right, so! This is wrong, all wrong, I mean look at what's happened, I'm late the first two times, _sure_, but then I realised I needed to be more careful so I would be on time and wouldn't let you down again. SO. I checked twice, three times even, to be sure and the TARDIS clock says I'm 5 minutes and the TARDIS clock doesn't lie, especially not to me, so why is this so, y'know."

I watched him as he paced, it hit me now just how much I needed him. For the first time in years I felt whole. He continued muttering to himself and I looked around the room I'd missed so much! It hadn't changed a bit of course, I shifted my weight, wincing at the pain in my back, this was one big baby! The Doctor noticed my movement and rushed to my side. "Amy? Are you alright? What hurts, is it...?" He didn't finish his questioning as a dazed look crossed his face. He started to shiver, this was weird, I started to worry. Then almost as suddenly he snapped out of it.

"Doctor?" I whispered, "did it happen to you as well, all cold and dark yeah?" He nodded his reply.

His pacing began again and he slowed, "Amy." He said slowly, "Amy I think I know what this is."

"Great!" I replied enthusiastically. "What is it then?" His face was tense as he turned to me. "Except," he began, "I'll need you to trust me now more than you ever have before. It is more important than ever, understand?"

I wasn't so sure.

_**================================================================================== ALSO quick competition, whoever can PM me the best name for a "psychological being" gets to see it featured in the next chapter! Good luck **___


End file.
